Captain
| tribes = | place = 7/16 | challenges = 4 | votesagainst = 6 | days = 19 | season2 = | tribes2 = | place2 = 6/24 | challenges2 = 4 | votesagainst2 = 5 | days2 = 38 | exiled2 = 1 }} Captain is a contestant from and . In , Captain was incredibly hesitant to break away from his Weezer allies, though when he was labeled the person in charge during the Touchy Subjects challenge, Garnet used the remaining Toto members and his own allies to send Captain to the jury. In , Captain stayed primarily close to Bongo the entire game, and throughout all of the Tribe Switches, remained close. Despite being targeted at the merge, the duo avoided elimination for a while, but when three duos collided with one another at the final 6, Captain became Spencer's first victim of a correctly-timed Hidden Immunity Idol play. Profile Survivor Africa Captain started the game with a firm grip on the Weezer tribe. By his first Tribal Council, Captain had been aligned with everyone in the game and he spared the inactive Amelia in order to gain her trust. He continued a "keep the tribe strong" mentality as they approached the merge. At the merge, Captain manipulated Infection so that he could be immune and get an in-road with the other tribe. He called out Ali for leading them, earning him some notoriety within the tribe. Captain was labeled the person in charge of the game during the Touchy Subjects challenge which was all the ammunition Garnet needed to take Captain down, placing him 7th. At the Final Tribal Council, Captain told the finalists they were the worst possible combination of finalists possible. He asked Medha why she gave Caity a chance to stay in the game knowing that the latter was a threat. He voted for Garnet to win, which he did in a 5-2 jury vote. Voting History Ghost Island Captain initially had a rocky start on the Tinakula tribe. He wanted to go to Ghost Island, but his tribemates would not let him, only for him to fail to submit a score anyway and cause the tribe to lose. Despite this, though, Captain was included in Shaina Nichole's plans to vote out Pendant, the person who actually attended Ghost Island that cycle. Alfie tried convincing Captain to join them and vote out Emil or Shaina Nichole, but he ultimately sided with Pendant, leaving Alfie on the wrong side of the vote. Throughout the Tribe Switch and mutiny, Captain remained on the Tulagi tribe. While there, a plan to blindside Emil was in the works with Alfie involved. Captain was one of the few people left out of the vote, leaving him on the bottom of the tribe. Shaina Nichole was causing problems on the tribe, first by flipping on Emil and then by spreading lies. Captain's life in the game was being renewed the more Shaina Nichole ran around like a crazy person. Captain met up with Bongo when they both realized they were the swing votes between either Alfie or Shaina Nichole. They sided with the Shaina Nichole vote but at the next cycle they made sure they were able to get Alfie gone. After another Tribe Switch, Captain was placed on the Tulagi tribe again with Quincy. Quincy was removed from the game for revealing that Shelby (also on Captain's tribe) had a Hidden Immunity Idol because he had someone cheating for him in the spectator's lounge. Shelby became an easy scapegoat at the next Tribal Council which led to Captain making it to the merge. At the merge, everybody saw Captain and Bongo as a pair, but the two supported each other. Captain began leading a charge against Gruff, Hallie, and Ryan, who he believed they were the ones running the tribe. Captain worked on putting together a coalition while Bailey continuously went to Ghost Island. Bailey's growing power put Captain's plans on hold in order to take out Bailey. Bongo gave his Idol Nullifier to Captain to use against Bailey to send him packing. Captain's preaching started to gain traction and Ryan began digging himself into a hole. When Captain finally got the votes, Ryan played a conveniently timed idol, but Captain avoided the bullet because Gruff had been running his mouth. Ryan's play turned off his ally, Spencer, and caused the latter to flip to work with Captain and Bongo. They were then able to gather the votes to get Ryan out, which left a final 6 consisting of three pairs. Dandrew and Hallie both wanted to take away Spencer and Morgan's power, so they sided with Bongo and Captain, but a well timed idol from Spencer caused Captain's demise in the game. Captain was idoled out. At the Final Tribal Council, Captain asked Spencer what he did to get to the end besides having luck and using Bailey's idols. He told Bongo that although he was his closest ally the entire game, he was not guaranteed Captain's vote just based on personal relationships. He asked Bongo to defend his poor social game with the other members of the tribe. He told Hallie that she was "unique," but that she also had made no moves in the game. He concluded his speech by asking for a haiku from each finalist summarizing their game. He would award his jury vote to Spencer, who would go onto become the Sole Survivor in a 7-2-0 vote. Voting History In Episode 16, Ryan used a Hidden Immunity Idol, negating Captain's vote against him. In Episode 19, Spencer used a Hidden Immunity Idol, negating Captain's vote against him. Trivia * Captain is the first contestant successfully use a Super Idol Nullifier. References Category:Contestants Category:Male Contestants Category:Contestants Appearing in Multiple Seasons Category:Africa Contestants Category:Ghost Island Contestants Category:Africa Jury Members Category:Ghost Island Jury Members Category:Weezer Tribe Category:Rains Tribe Category:Tinakula Tribe Category:Tilapia Tribe Category:7th Place Category:6th Place Category:RSurvivor Category:Survivor: Africa Category:Survivor: Ghost Island